Our Dilemma Kiss
by csupernova
Summary: Jimin itu cupu. Si crying baby yang lemah. Tapi tidak masalah. Yoongi yang selalu bersamanya! Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. Remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma. Jimin!seme yoongi!uke
1. Chapter 1

Our Dilemma Kiss

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi atau remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma.

Yoongi menguap lebar lebar "hoaaahm. Apakah ini sudah pagi?"

"Tentu saja pagi! Kau akan terlambat! Cepatlah turun!" Suara ibunya menggelegar dari lantai satu rumahnya.

Yoongi memaksa kedua mata sipit cantiknya terbuka. "Ya ya." Dengusnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, dia sudah berseragam rapi dengan tas di punggungnya. "Eomma, apa jimin kemari?" Yoongi duduk di kursi makan dan mengambil rotinya.

"Tidak. Seperti biasanya kan kau akan menjemputnya. " Ibu Yoongi menyiapkan susu untuk putra kesayangannya itu.

"Yah ku kira dia akan kemari. Kemarin dia bilang..."

"Annyeong..."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya dengan kacamata tebal dan jaket bertudungnya itu sedang menunduk di depan pintu dapur mereka.

"Umm... a-apakah aku... boleh sarapan disini?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi tertawa. Ia berdiri dan menarik pemuda itu masuk. "Jiminie, berhentilah meminta izin begitu. Tentu aku mengizinkan!"

Jimin tertawa gugup. "Ku kira... aku mengganggu..."

Ibu Yoongi tertawa. "Tidak jimin. Makanlah. Kemarin ibumu memberi selai kacang ini. Rasanya enak."

Jimin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Aku akan mencobanya..." ucap jimin pelan.

,,,,

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka, jimin dan Yoongi berangkat ke sekolah mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi memang tetangga dan mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Jimin bahkan sengaja memohon pada kepala sekolah agar ia dapat sekelas dengan Yoongi meski ia 2 tahun lebih tua. Setelah menjalani serangkaian tes akademik, jimin berhasil lolos dengan nilai memuaskan.

"Yoongi hyung... pelan pelan saja..." jimin mengeluh saat Yoongi mempercepat kayuhan pada sepeda nya.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Ah kau crying baby sekali jimin. Jangan khawatir! Aku jago dalam hal ini!" Yoongi malah semakin cepat bersepeda.

Jimin meremas pinggang sempit Yoongi dengan lembut. "Kubilang pelan pelan... aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

Yoongi mendengus. "Arraseo. Kau menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu. "

,,,

"Yo! Min Yoongi!" Hoseok menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi menanggapinya dengan cuek. Dia melempar tasnya ke mejanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau berangkat dengan si cupu? "

Yoongi mendelik pada hoseok. "Jimin tidak cupu. Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"

Hoseok tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi. "Man lihatlah. Di sekolah ini, kira kira tiga perempat isinya menaruh hati padamu. Kenapa kau malah menempel dengan si culun itu? Lihat saja kacamata tebalnya. Jaket brrtudung yang ia kenakan kemana mana. Kuno!" Hoseok mencela jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi memukul kepala Hoseok dengan tas beratnya. "Sudah ku bilang ia sahabatku. Dan ya dia memang culun cupu crying baby. Dan aku akan menjaganya!"

Mereka masih asyik berdebat hingga melupakan seseorang yang melepas tudungnya, menatap mereka dari sudut kelas dengan mata setajam elang yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

,,,

"Jimin! Ayo ke kantin! Kelas sudah kosong." Taehyung menepuk pundak jimin yang sedang menatap Yoongi di kursi di depannya.

"Duluan saja kau tae. Kau tau kebiasaanku." Jimin menggeleng dan menaik kan tudung jaketnya.

"Bung. Kau gila. Kau merengek padaku ingin ikut tes loncat kelas ini bersamaku, kau sudah bersamanya bertahun tahun, dan kau menyembunyikannya?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Ini namanya cinta dan egoisme kalau kau mau tau. Pergilah." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya mengusir taehyung.

"Terserah padamu. Aku lapar." Taehyung mendengus dan keluar. Meninggalkan jimin dengan Yoongi yang tertidur.

"Hyung..." jimin menepuk lembut kepala Yoongi. "Kau sangat mengagumkan..." tanpa sadar ia mengelus rambut coklat Yoongi. Lalu merunduk dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas. "Bangunlah.. aku membawa bekal.."

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya. Menatap jimin dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?"

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan menunduk memandangi meja dengan wajah bersalah. Air mata mulai menggenangi sudut matanya. "Apa.. apa aku mengganggumu? Aku membawa bekal... apa Yoongi hyung akan marah" jimin mengulurkan kotak bekal di tangannya.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat jimin sudah akan mulai menangis. Ia lalu memeluk jimin dengan erat. "Hei jangan sedih. Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu. Oke? Jangan sedih" Yoongi mengusap punggung lebar jimin.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah... tapi hyung harus makan."

Yoongi tertawa. "Haahahaha baiklah aku makan. Kau memang crying baby sekali jimin."

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan membuka kotak makan nya. Menyodorkan sandwich isi daging kesukaan Yoongi.

"Woah! Kau membawa masakan favorite ku! Sampaikan rasa cintaku pada ibu mu. Ah tidak. Akan ku sampaikan sendiri nanti!" Yoongi berbinar dan segera melahap sandwich kesukaannya itu.

Jimin tersenyum puas. Ia melirik jendela tempat Taehyung sedari tadi mengintip mereka dan mendengus karena jimin sudah memberi kode keras agar tak masuk ke kelas itu.

TBC

New story~ yoonmin again nih wkwkwk. Terinspirasi dari manga 17sai kiss to dilemma~ ini ngga bakal sama persis kaya manganya. Tapi bakal ada bbrapa scene yg mirip/persis sama crta asli nya. Inti ceritanya juga yah kira kira sama lah. Meski ngga 100%.

Last but not least, review please ^^

Last but not least, review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Our Dilemma Kiss

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi atau remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma.

.

.

"Jiminie, ayo kita pulang." Yoongi mendatangi meja jimin. Membuat Taehyung dengan sadar dirinya pamit untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung yang sudah meninggalkannya dengan senyum tipis. Ia baru akan menjawab pertanyaan yoongi saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yoongi! Apa kau ingin bermain skateboard sore ini?" Hoseok berteriak dari mejanya.

"Ya. Aku akan pergi jika jimin pergi."

Hoseok mendengus. "Aku tidak mengharapkan dari si cupu itu. Ku akui ia jenius bisa loncat kelas. Tapi ini skateboard man!" Hoseok tertawa bersama beberapa teman mereka. Yoongi mendengus kasar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi... skateboard itu menakutkan..." jimin berucap pelan sambil menunduk. "T-tapi jika Yoongi hyung ingin... um.. t-tidak apa apa.. aku akan mengrrjakan tugasku sendiri.. "

Hoseok mencibir. "Baguslah! Ini hari pertama kenaikan kelas kita. Ayo Yoongi!"

Jimin masih menunduk tanpa berniat mengangkat kepalanya. Ia masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kacamata tebal dan hoodienya. "T-tidak apa apa.." suara jimin mulai bergetar sekarang.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu cuek. "Jimin tidak pergi. Aku juga tidak. Ayo crying baby! Kita pulang." Yoongi menggenggam tangan jimin dan menarik nya keluar dari kelas itu.

.

,,,

.

Jimin melepas hoodienya dan melempar sembarangan ke sofa. Ibu nya yang melihat gelagat bad mood dari anak semata wayangnya itu hanya mengehela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu di tingkat akhir jimin?"

"Tidak buruk. Seperti biasa eomma." Jimin menjawab pelan. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu dan segera bangkit. "Eomma, dimana skateboard ku?"

"Bukan kah kau menaruh nya di halaman belakang?" Teriak ibu nya dari dapur.

Jimin mengangguk dan segera berlari ke halaman belakangnya untuk mencari skateboard yang selama sebulan terakhir ini dia sembunyikan dari Yoongi.

"Kau akan menunjuk kan itu pada Yoongi sekarang?" Ibu Jimin mendadak muncul di sebelah nya.

"Tidak. Aku akan memberikannya pada Taehyung."

Ibunya mengerutkan kening bingung. "Wae? Kau berlatih keras sebulan ini sejak Yoongi bilang ia ingin kagum pada pemain skateboard. Ibu pikir kau akan menunjukkannya pada si putih itu."

Jimin menggeleng. "Percuma. Skateboard ini hanya akan mengalihkan perhatian nya dari aku. Lebih baik tidak usah."

Dan ibu jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib anaknya.

.

,,,

.

"Aah! Aku benci matematika!" Yoongi membanting bukunya ke lantai dan merengut.

Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi dan tertawa dalam hati. "Apa susah hyung?"

Yoongi dan jimin sedang berada di atas kasur jimin sekarang. Tidak. Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh kok. Mereka sedang belajar. Atau setidaknya itulah yang mereka rencanakan hingga Yoongi membanting buku matematika nya.

"Aku benci ini." Yoongi mendengus.

Tapi baru saja pemuda manis itu akan mengumpat lebih jauh, tiba tiba lampu kamar itu padam. Dan ruangan itu gelap seketika.

"Baguslah! Mati lampu jadi aku tidak belajar yess!" Yoongi melah tertawa senang.

Oh tapi tidak dengan pemuda berkacama di sebelahnya.

"Hyung... a-aku..."

Yoongi menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa. Crying baby di sebelahnya ini takut gelap.

"A-aku.. takut..." sekarang dengar kan? Suara jimin bergetar menahan tangis.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah."

Jimin beringsut mendekat pada yoongi dan menarik pemuda manis itu dalam pelukan nya. "Maaf merepotkanmu..."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku tau kebiasaanmu suka memeluk ku saat gelap karena kau ketakutan. Tidak apa apa jiminie~" ia mengusap punggung lebar jimin. Dan ia merasakan nya, punggung crying baby ini tegap. Punggung yang sangat menyenangkan jika kau peluk. Dadanya pun lebar dan bidang.

Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Yoongi dan menghirup aromanya dalam dalam. "Aku takut.."

Yoongi tersenyum dalam dekapan jimin dan mengusap pipi chubby jimin. "Aku disini..."

Jimin tersenyum dalam gelap dan membawa Yoongi untuk berbaring. "Tidurlah bersamaku... aku terlalu takut untuk kemana mana..."

"Baiklah. Aku tidur disini. Sekarang tidurlah park."

Jimin mengangguk. Ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat ia menyadari Yoongi sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Ia tertawa pelan dan melepas kacamata nya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu..." jimin berbisik dan mengecup bibir Yoongi. Setelahnya ia memeluk pemuda seputih susu itu makin erat dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

.

,,,

.

"Hyung... bangunlah..." Jimin menggoyangkan lengan Yoongi membuat si manis itu membuka mata cantiknya.

"Umh... apa sudah pagi? "

"Tentu... hyung mandilah. Kita sekolah kan?" Jimin tersenyum dan membantu Yoongi duduk.

Yoongi memandang sekitarnya. Ah benar. Ia tertidur di kamar jimin semalam. Bukan hal yang aneh memang. Ia sudah sering tidur disini. Namun herannya, jimin selalu bangun lebih dulu.

Hari ini pun sama. Jimin sudah menggunakan hoodie di balik kaus putihnya dan kacamata tebal yang selalu ia pakai kemana mana. Kadang kadang Yoongi heran. Kenapa jimin tidak melepas hoodie serta kacamatanya itu jika di rumah.

"Aku pulang kalau begitu. Akan ku jemput 15 menit lagi. Oke?" Yoongi mengacak rambut jimin dan berlalu dari kamar itu.

Sepeninggalan Yoongi, Jimin mengangkat handphone nya yang ia silent sejak tadi karena pagi pagi seperti ini, sahabat nya pasti menelfon nya untuk menanyakan pr.

"Demi Tuhan Kim. Kau sangat menyebalkan. Catat saja semua pr mu!" Jimin langsung membentak begitu suara Taehyung terdengar di handphonenya.

"Aku menebak ada Yoongi hyung disana tadi. Karena itu kau mengabaikan teman mu yang tampan ini. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak menanyakan pr. Aku ingin mengatakan di kelas kita ada anak baru! Dia model! Tinggi! Tampan! Seorang rapper kudengar. " Taehyung terdengar berapi api.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bukan penggosip seperti alien ini. "Lalu?"

Taehyung terdengar mengerang kesal. "Kau tidak takut Yoongi mu akan terpikat oleh dia? Mereka sama sama rapper. Mungkin mereka saling kenal."

Jimin tertegun. "Kau benar..."

"Sudah! Aku akan bersiap siap saja." Taehyung mematikan sambungan mereka. Meninggalkan Jimin yang berfikir keras.

Model tinggi tampan rapper?

Semoga bukan yang ada di pikiran Jimin...

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih yang udah review kemarin^^ meski ngga banyak ngga apa aku seneng ada yg review wkwkwk. Soal jimin cupu... iya mungkin kaya dope gitu. Tapi di tambahin hoodie hitam yang dia pake kemana mana. Kan cupu wkwkwk. Ini Jimin seme kok. Aku agak susah bikin jimin uke. Jadi meski cupu, Jimin seme. Seme cupu (?) Yoongi uke kuat (?)

Okeeh segitu duluuuu. Last but not least, review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Our Dilemma Kiss

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi atau remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma.

.

.

Jimin merapatkan hoodienya dan turun dari boncengan Yoongi. "Hyung, bisakah aku saja yang memboncengmu lain kali?"

"Tidak. Aku akan selalu menjagamu kau tau itu." Yoongi berkata tegas dan menarik tangan Jimin. "Ayo masuk kelas."

Yang di tarik hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan mengikuti Yoongi.

Kelas hari itu tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali bagi Jimin. Ia berulang kali melirik pintu menanti 'murid baru' seperti yang di katakan Taehyung. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada murid baru sama sekali.

"Heh alien. Mana murid baru itu?"

"Murid baru apa?"

Jimin menginjak sepatu Taehyung dengan keras. "Ku mohon hentikan aktingmu itu. Kau bilang akan ada murid baru sialan."

"Sial park! Apa masalahmu? Ini sakit!" Taehyung mendesis menahan sakit di jempol kakinya dan mendelik pada Jimin. "Lagipula kau yang selama ini berakting bukan aku. Dan eh, aku bilang apa memangnya?"

Jimin sudah akan berteriak dan membenturkan kepala Taehyung ke meja kalau saja di depan kelas tidak ada guru yang sedang menuliskan rumus rumus fisika. Selain itu Jimin ingat kok. Dia kan 'cupu' iya kan?

"Kim. Kau bilang murid baru yang di kenal Yoongi hyung akan masuk sini. "

Taehyung menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Astaga! Aku lupa hehehe. Maksudku besok lusa. 2 hari dari sekarang. Hehehehe." Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan memamerkan senyum kotaknya. Tapi kali ini Jimin ingin sekali merobek mulut dengan senyum itu yang sukses membuatnya ketakutan sejak pagi.

"Sudahlah park. Kau sensitif sekali. Malam ini ada battle lagi di jalanan biasa. Kau sudah lama tidak kesana. Ada yang merindukanmu."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika ibuku tau aku masih menjalankan pekerjaan itu, dia akan membunuhku Kim."

"Tidak bekerja namanya jika kau jarang sekali mau menerima bayaran atas kemenanganmu sial." Taehyung mendengus.

"Kim Taehyung! Park Jimin! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!"

Suara menggelegar dari guru mereka langsung membungkam dua orang yang asyik berdebat itu. Jimin menunduk dan mengutuk Taehyung dalam hati. Sial. Image anak baik nya bisa hilang.

"Sebagai hukuman, kalian kerjakan soal fisika di buku kalian sebanyak 50 soal. Kumpulkan besok."

Putusan final itu membuat Taehyung mengerang protes. "Saya tidak bisa fisika. Ganti saja dengan hukuman lain."

Guru tua itu menggeram marah melihat keberanian Taehyung membantahnya. "Aku tau kalian adalah murid loncat kelas yang pintar. Tapi ternyata tidak sepintar dugaanku. Min Yoongi! Kau pintar dalam fisika. Kau akan menjadi tutor mereka." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Yoongi.

Yang di tunjuk hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah di sebelah hoseok. Sial, rencana tidurnya terganggu.

.

,,,

.

"Jadi buka buku kalian dan cepat kerjakan. Aku sangat mengantuk astaga!" Yoongi menduduk kan dirinya di kursi depan Taehyung dan Jimin saat kelas usai.

Taehyung mengerang malas. Ia sangat malas mengerjakan fisika!

"H-hyung... tak apa.. uh.. pulanglah saja.." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memelasnya. "Aku tidak ingin hyung lelah..." ucapnya pelan. Dan Taehyung benar benar ingin muntah sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu." Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin. "Tapi sekarang, aku ingin tidur sebentar..." Ia menguap dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi yang tertidur. "Kim, segera kerjakan soal soal mu dan pergilah."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia sudah menduga hal ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, mulai mengerjakan soal soal di bukunya sementara Jimin masih memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku selesai."

Tidak sampai 15 menit, Taehyung menyelesaikan 50 soal. Jimin tertawa pelan. "Kau bilang kau tidak suka fisika."

"Aku tidak suka. Bukan tidak bisa. Ku pastikan guru itu menyesal sudah menghukumku seperti ini. Lagi pula kau bicara seolah olah kau tidak lebih pintar dariku. Aku taruhan kau bisa menyelesaikan itu dalam 5 menit." Taehyung merapikan bukunya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kalem pada sahabatnya. "Kau sudah tau itu. Sekarang pergilah. Aku akan datang nanti malam jika sempat. Tapi aku tidak bekerja. Hanya menonton."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa modusmu dengan semua ini. Tapi aku benar benar mengharapkanmu datang nanti malam. Aku pergi dulu." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin dan berlalu dari sana.

Setelah sahabat aliennya pergi, Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi. Rambut coklat lembutnya. Bulu mata lentiknya. Bibir tipis nya. Astaga hanya melihat saja Jimin sudah merasa ingin memakannya.

"Biar ku makan sedikit saja. Kau juga tidak akan tau kan sayang?" Jimin melepaskan kacamata dan menurunkan hoodie tanpa melepas jaketnya. Menampilkan rambut hitam legam, mata setajam elang, dan rahang terbentuk sempurna yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Jimin kembali memperhatikan bibir Yoongi. "Biar kumakan sedikit saja..."

Ia menunduk kan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya pelan. Merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir pemuda manis yang masih terlelap meski Jimin sedang 'melahap' bibir nya.

Jimin melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Yoongi. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu mengkilap dan sedikit membengkak karenanya. Dan Jimin harus benar benar menahan hasratnya untuk segera membawa pemuda manis ini kebawahnya. Melihatnya seperti ini saja membuat jimin sangat 'keras'

Jimin mencium kening Yoongi dan kembali menatap soal di bukunya. Hmm.. ia rasa ia fisika akan mendekatkan mereka.

Dan kurang dari sepuluh menit, jimin menyelesaikan semua soal pilihan ganda di hadapannya.

.

,,,

.

"Aku kesal padamu!" Yoongi masih merengut.

Jimin tetap mengayuh sepeda mereka dengan santai. "Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Yoongi hyung.."

"Tapi kau membiarkanku tertidur begitu! Aku tidak jadi mengajarimu fisika. Dan kau jadi harus memboncengku "

Jimin terkekeh. "Tidak apa. Aku senang membonceng Yoongi hyung."

"Dan aku masih mengantuk." Yoongi menguap pelan. Jimin memelankan sepedanya.

"Tidurlah. Hyung bisa memeluk pinggangku dan tidur."

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa banyak membantah. Ia melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggang Jimin. "Hei, perutmu..."

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengusap perut Jimin yang di hiasi abs sempurna dari luar kemeja sekolahnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum samar.

"Ada apa?"

Yoongi yang sangat mengantuk itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin efek dari mengantuk. Aku merasa perutmu memiliki abs dan itu mengagumkan... Tapi kau kan crying baby. Tidak mungkin memiliki badan sebagus itu.."

Jimin ingin menyahut tapi ia mendengar nafas teratur Yoongi di punggungnya. Ia terkekeh. "Andai kau tau hyung.. Itu berkat latihanku setiap malam bersama Tae dan yang lain."

Dengan bisakannya itu, Jimin kembali mengayuh sepedanya pelan untuk pulang.

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

HAI :D Aku tiba tiba ingin menaik kan rating ff ini (kalau ada yang minat) tapi aku blm pernah bikin nc :'D jadi sebatas grepe grepe dan kiss aja ya (?) Duh makin lama makin melenceng dari manga asli nya ini meski intinya tetep aja sama -_- maafkan saya /bow deeply/ tapi masih ada yang suka ndak? :') ahya kemarin banyak yg ngira itu namjun kan cwo barunya? Aku blm masukin cwo itu tapi. Kimtae sedang php :)) trus ada yg nyinggung chanbaek. Ku pikir bagus ndak ya masukin mereka disini tp sebatas slight aja ngga banyak (?) Halah aku kebanyakan omong ya? Hehehehe. Keep love yoonmin! #YOONMINFORLIFE ! Wkwkwk.

Last but not least, review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Our Dilemma Kiss

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi atau remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma.

.

.

Jimin melangkah menyusuri lorong lorong gelap itu sendirian. Tangannya meraba di sepanjang dinding untuk menemukan...

Dapat.

Jimin tersenyum puas dan membuka handle pintu yang sengaja di cat dengan warna kusam agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

"Park! Kau lama sekali!"

Sambutan pertama yang di terimanya saat memasuki ruangan besar, terang, dengan dekorasi grafiti heboh dan musik yang menghentak adalah teriakan Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tau aku harus menyelinap keluar kan?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Dan lepaskan hoodie mu itu astaga kenapa kau menggunakannya kemari?"

Jimin terkekeh dan melepas hoodie nya. Menampilkan tubuhnya dengan balutan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang memamerkan otot di sekujur badannya.

"Oh lihatlah. Sang buruk rupa telah keluar dari kepompongnya dan menjadi pangeran. Tapi berhati hatilah pangeran. Si buruk rupa akan ketahuan jika kau tidak berhati hati." Ejek Taehyung.

Dan Jimin dengan senang hati menghadiahi sahabatnya itu dengan satu jitakan keras.

.

,,,

.

"Bangtan Crew! Kalian pemenangnya!" Suara mc itu menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Yeaaah!" Anggota bangtan crew itu, Jimin Taehyung, dan Jungkook bersorak gembira.

Bagaimana tidak gembira, mereka baru saja memenangkan battle dance dengan rival mereka.

Salah satu anggota grup rival mereka, Namjoon, mendekati Jimin dengan pandangan berbahaya. "Ini belum berakhir."

Jimin tertawa. "Silahkan. Lanjutkan sesukamu."

Taehyung dan Jungkook menarik Jimin ke lantai dua bangunan itu sebelum adu tatap antara Jimin dan Namjoon itu malah jadi adu jotos.

"Hyung jangan ladeni mereka. Berbahaya kau tau itu. " Jungkook memakai kembali jaketnya untuk menutupi kaus tipis yang di pandangi Taehyung dengan mata kelaparan itu.

"Dia selalu tidak terima kita menang." Dengus Jimin. "Tapi syukurlah. Dengan begini dia tidak bisa mengambil tempat kita ini kan."

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengiyakan ucapan Jimin dan segera mendudukan bokong mereka di lantai.

Ruangan yang di maksud Jimin adalah sebuah ruangan luas di lantai dua gedung tua di pinggiran kota Seoul. Hanya ada kamar mandi, sebuah kamar berukuran kecil, dan dua sofa untuk tempat tinggal Jungkook. Sisa nya adalah tempat kosong yang memang sengaja agar mereka lebih leluasa berlatih dance disini.

Sebenarnya hanya Jungkook yang dancer. Lalu Jimin pun jadi tertarik. Dan Taehyung bergabung. Mereka sering mengikuti kompetisi semacam barusan untuk mendapatkan uang karena Jungkook yatim piatu dan dia sangat menyukai Dance. Dan oh liat saja. Betapa mesra Jungkook dan alien itu.

"Teman teman..." Jimin mendengus melihat Jungkook yang sudah duduk di pangkuan Taehyung yang dengan santainya menciumi seluruh leher pemuda kelinci itu. Apakah mereka lupa bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak punya pasangan disini?

Jungkook berusaha mendorong kepala Taehyung. "M-mian Jimin hyung..."

"Santai saja. Aku juta sering melihatmu mencium Yoongi hyung saat aku disana. Dan aku tidak pernah se 'jones' itu kok." Taehyung malah memanas manasi Jimin.

"Kau membuat aku merasa sangat terhina Kim Taehyung-ssi. Aku tau itu usahamu agar aku pergi dan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin tau."

Taehyung tertawa keras dan Jungkook memukul kepala kekasihnya itu. "Tidak! Kami tidak pernah melakukan apapun!"

"Kau ingin berkata bahwa kau iri padaku karena aku sudah mendapatkan milik ku dan kau terjebak dengan kepompong kecupuan mu? Haha. Selamat Park."

Jungkook sontak menutup mulut Taehyung yang asyik menggoda Jimin. Kekasih aliennya ini suka sekali membully si pendek itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa gila jika terus disini." Jimin melempar bantal sofa terdekat pada wajah Taehyung yang langsung mengumpatinya.

.

,,,

.

"Jimin! Bangunlah! Yoongi sudah disini!"

Pemuda yang di panggil itu hanya mengerang malas dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia baru sampai rumah dengan diam diam dan sukses pukul 3 pagi dan baru tidur selama 2 jam!

"Park Jimin! Bangun!" Ibu Jimin sudah akan mendatangi kamar anak tercintanya itu jika Yoongi tidak menahan tangannya.

"Tidak apa apa eomma. Aku akan membangunkannya."

Ibu Jimin tersenyum. Yoongi memang menantu idamannya meskipun ia tidak tau pasti bagaimana hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Lihat, ia bahkan sudah mau memanggilnya eomma.

"Baiklah Yoongi. Kurasa semalam dia begadang lagi. Anak itu ckckck."

Yoongi tertawa. Ia langsung saja melesat ke kamar Jimin dan membuka pintunya yang ia yakin tidak dikunci.

Yoongi membayangkan akan melihat Jimin dengan jaket cupu atau apapun yang terlihat menjemukan seperti Jimin yang biasa. Tapi segala bayangan Yoongi tentang Jimin tertidur dengan cupu harus menguap begitu saja saat ia melihat siapa yang tidur di kasur acak acakan milik Jimin.

Seseorang...

Dengan tubuh atas tidak mengenakan pakaian alias topless. Dengan seluruh otot di tubuhnya. Dengan abs yang membuat Yoongi akan meneteskan air liur. Kulit coklat tan nya. Celana pendek nya. Dan wajahnya yang tertutup bantal. Yoongi sempat heran bagaimana jika orang itu mati karena wajahnya di tutupi bantal seperti itu.

Dengan segala keberanian, Yoongi mendekat dan menyingkirkan bantal di wajah orang itu.

Apa itu Jimin?

Park Jimin?

Si cupu dengan jaket hitam bertudung dan kacamata super tebal yang di pakai setiap detik?

Si crying baby yang Yoongi bonceng dan selalu memeluk Yoongi jika crying baby itu mengaku sedang 'takut' ?

Tapi yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pemuda tampan dengan Garis rahang tegas. Bibir tebal. Rambut yang acak acakan karena memang sedang tidur.

Apa ini Jimin?

Yoongi menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak berkali kali lebih cepat. Kenapa Jimin menjadi sangat cupu jika dia ternyata setampan ini?

Pandangan Yoongi terkunci pada bibir Jimin. Katakan saja Yoongi gila. Tapi beberapa kali ia memang bermimpi dicium bibir itu.

Tanpa sadar ia menunduk kan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Matanya terpaku pada wajah tampan dan bibir Jimin. Poni Yoongi jatuh membingkai wajah cantiknya karena ia terus menunduk kan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jimin dan logika nya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Hingga...

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

sekali lagi bagi yang masih bingung, jimin ini SEME ya :'D sudah ada kok di summary nya aku tulis Jimin!seme . Bagaimana? Kalian suka ndak? Jadi Yoongi tuh kalo di ibaratkan dia cewe, dia itu cewe tomboi. Dia uke tomboi (?) Buat yang nungguin anak baru nya, sabar ea~ chapter depan muncul kok~ trus jimin, tae, jjk itu kalo malem jadi dancer. saya terinspirasi film step up 3. Tau kan step up 3? Keren lho wkwkwk.

Kalo masih bingung bisa pm saya (?) Saya ga gigit~ segitu dulu yaaa semoga suka :D

Last but not least, review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Our Dilemma Kiss

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi atau remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma.

.

,,,

.

"Lho? Yoongi? Kemana pangeran culun mu?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melempar tas nya ke meja kelas dan langsung duduk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kalian bertengkar? Baguslah. Sudah kubilang untuk mencari orang lain yang lebih tampan!" Hoseok masih gencar memberondong Yoongi.

"Diamlah."

Hoseok yang di berikan tatapan maut seperti itu langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Meski masih sangat penasaran, ia lebih memilih diam daripada sepatu Yoongi mendarat di wajahnya lagi.

Namun seperti nya mood Yoongi sangat jelek hari ini. "Ugh!" Ia mendengus dan berlalu dari kelas itu.

"Apa apaan ini..." Yoongi memegangi dadanya yang terasa akan meledak. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada dinding pembatas di atap sekolahnya.

"Ugh bodoh! Kenapa aku mencium nya tadi? Bagaimana jika dia tau? Aaah dan kenapa jantungku seperti akan meledak?! Sial!"

Yoongi menutup matanya. Memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat Yoongi dengan logika yang sudah menguap, mencium Jimin.

Astaga! Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja wajah Yoongi sudah memerah!

"Aaaah! Bodoh!" Yoongi berdiri dan berteriak untuk melepaskan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang bodoh hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh ke pintu dan menemukan Jimin, dengan hoodie dan kacamatanya. Jimin si cupu. Si crying baby. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan yang tadi pagi di temuinya.

"Hyung? Kenapa? Apa hyung sakit?" Jimin mendekat dan mengecek suhu kening Yoongi. "Kenapa hyung tidak menjemputku tadi?"

Yoongi mendengus dan menjauhkan tangan Jimin dari keningnya. "Kau sedang tidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Jimin mengangguk paham dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa apa. Ayolah kita kembali ke kelas. Hari ini ada anak baru."

.

,,,

.

"Tae, kapan anak baru itu datang?" Jimin menyenggol lengan sahabat nya.

Taehyung sudah membuka mulutnya akan menjawab saat saem mereka masuk dengan di ikuti seseorang di belakangnya.

"Jimin..." Taehyung terpaku saat melihat orang yang masuk kelas mereka.

Tinggi badan itu...

Gesture itu...

"Kim Namjoon?!" Taehyung dan Jimin seakan tercekik saat menyebutkan nama itu.

"Kim Namjoon imnida. Bangapseumnida." Namjoon membungkuk kan badan tanda perkenalan. Semua orang di kelas itu berbisik bisik melihat ketampanan Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon, duduklah di sebelah Park Kyungri." Guru mereka menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Kyungri yang berada tepat di depan kursi Min Yoongi.

"Sial..." Jimin mendesis kesal.

"Park... kau akan mati..." Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

Tapi Jimin menggelengkan kepala tegas. "Apapun kondisi nya, aku tidak akan kalah."

"Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan memancing kemarahan mu?" Taehyung menyadarkan Jimin pada sosok 'culun' nya.

"Sial..." dan sekali lagi Jimin hanya bisa mengumpat.

.

,,,

.

"Jadi namamu Min Yoongi?" Namjoon berbalik ke arah Yoongi saat guru itu keluar kelas.

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas tanpa benar benar memperhatikan Namjoon.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Ketenangan." Yoongi berkata tegas dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana? Ingin kutemani?" Namjoon masih gencar mendekati Yoongi.

Saat itu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Semua orang berlomba keluar kelas. Tapi Namjoon tetap bergeming.

Yoongi mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju meja Jimin dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayo kita makan! Aku membuatkan makanan special untukmu!" Yoongi menata bekal nya di meja Jimin.

Namjoon memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ia yakin familiar dengan wajah di balik tudung dan kacamata itu. Ia masih memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Gotcha.

Namjoon menyeringai. "Ini keberuntunganku"

"Halo." Namjoon mendekati mereka dan duduk di depan Jimin. Ia memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Jimin. "Bisakah aku berkenalan dengan kalian?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku min Yoongi. Ini park Jimin. "

Jimin menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik hoodie dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Jimin bersalaman. Dengan enggan, Jimin pun menyambut uluran itu dengan canggung.

"Yoongi, ku dengar dari hoseok, kau suka musik rapp?" Namjoon memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Yoongi yang menyuapi Jimin.

"Ya. Apa kau juga?" Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

"Aku dancer. Aku suka musik hip hop dan rapp." Namjoon melirik Jimin. "Dancer yang lumayan hebat."

"Wah kau dancer? Bolehkan aku melihatmu melakukannya?" Yoongi sudah melepaskan fokusnya pada Jimin dan memandang antusias pada Namjoon.

"Oh ya tentu saja. Besok lusa datang lah ke tempatku pukul 8." Namjoon menulis sebuah alamat di kertas disana.

"Itu terlalu malam." Jimin memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Yoongi merengut dan Namjoon mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Semua orang memang selalu gemas jika melihat Yoongi merengut seperti itu kan? Tapi Membuat Jimin ingin sekali memotong tangan pemuda tinggi agar tidak seenaknya menyentuh sang pujaan hati.

"Ikutlah saja Jim. Kau bisa menjaga Yoongi kan?" Namjoon berkata dengan nada penuh sindiran.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal. Ia baru akan menyahut saat Yoongi berucap tegas.

"Aku akan mengajak Jimin. Tapi tolong jangan macam macam disana. Aku harus menjaga Jimin."

Namjoon tertawa sarkskatik. "Ooh jadi kau yang selalu menjaga Jimin? Aku terkejut."

Yoongi dan Namjoon tertawa. Sementara Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memukul rahang Namjoon, ia pun memilih pamit ke toilet.

.

,,,

.

"Sial!" Jimin meninju dinding toilet dengan keras hingga tangannya memerah. Taehyung di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas prihatin.

"Sabarlah sedikit Jim." Hanya itu yang ia katakan dari tadi.

"Sabar?! Kau bilang sabar?! Aku menjadi cupu dengan hoodie dan kacamata sialan ini demi dirinya! Dengan santainya dulu dia bilang lebih suka aku yang memakai kacamata dan hoodie karena terlihat lebih tampan. Lebih suka aku menjadi cupu yang menurut daripada berandalan. Dan aku terjebak bertahun tahun dengan identitas cupu ini sial! Tapi Dengan begini aku bisa lebih leluasa memeluk mencium nya. Arrgh! Kenapa si tinggi itu harus datang?!" Jimin berteriak frustasi dan memukul kaca toilet itu hingga retak. Meninggalkan darah di tangannya.

Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin berusaha menenangkan sahabat nya itu. "ayo kita ke tempat Jungkook saja. Jika kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu disini, kau hanya akan menghancurkan seluruh sekolah."

"Membolos?"

Taehyung menyeringai. Jimin mendengus kesal. Membolos adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak dia masuk smp. Sejak Yoongi menangis dan mengatakan lebih suka Jimin yang menurut.

"Ayo meloncati pagar samping saja."

.

,,,

.

"Menurutku hyung harusnya mengungkapkan perasaan hyung padanya." Jungkook meletak kan secangkir kopi pada Jimin yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Ini sudah dua jam sejak Jimin dan Taehyung datang. Jimin langsung melampiaskan rasa frustasi nya dengan menari dan memukul sasak tinju yang ada disana.

"Apa dia menyukaiku juga?" Jimin menghela nafas frustasi.

Taehyung yang berbaring di sofa melemparkan bantalnya ke kepala Jimin. "Katakan saja apa salahnya?"

Jimin meminum kopinya. "Yah.. entahlah." Ia pun berdiri lagi dan memukul sasak tinju di depannya dengan emosi. "Kim Namjoon sialan!" Umpatnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka prihatin melihat Jimin seperti itu.

"Kalian akan pulang jam berapa? Ini sudah malam dan di luar hujan." Jungkook menyibak tirai jendelanya.

Jimin melirik keluar. "Ck benar. Aku harus pulang."

Sejurus kemudian handphone di saku Jimin berbunyi. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya eomma? Apa?! Sial! Baiklah."

"Ada apa hyung?" Jungkook menghampiri Jimin yang memakai hoodie nya lagi.

"Yoongi hyung terjebak hujan. Sepedanya rusak di tengah jalan dan sedang berteduh. Aku tau dia sebenarnya takut petir dan oh sial! Petirnya kencang di luar!" Jimin segera melesat keluar apartment menembus hujan untuk menemui Yoongi nya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berpandangan. "Apa Jimin akan lari ke tempat Yoongi? Tadi kami kemari menggunakan motorku.." Taehyung menggumam sambil mengangkat kunci motor di tangannya. Jungkook menghela nafas berat. "Kita lihat saja."

.

,,,

.

"Ugh dingin..." Yoongi memeluk lututnya sendiri. Di sampingnya ada tas Jimin dan tas nya sendiri. Karena Jimin tiba tiba menghilang, Yoongi memutuskan menunggu pemuda itu hingga hampir malam. Saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang, di tengah jalan turun hujan dan sepedanya malah rusak. Ia pun terpaksa berteduh di gubuk kecil ini. Saat hujan semakin deras dan petir memyambar keras keras, Yoongi semakin menunduk memahan takut nya.

"Jimin..." tanpa sadar Yoongi menangis. Ia sangat merindukan Jimin. Biasanya Jimin akan selalu memeluk nya dan sebenarnya ia merasa sangat nyaman. Jimin berkata ia takut petir. Tapi Yoongi merasa Jimin hanya modus karena Jimin sepertinya tidak terlihat ketakutan. Tapi Yoongi pun tidak banyak protes karena ia juga menyukai pelukan Jimin yang hangat dan benar benar mendekapnya erat.

"Jimin..."

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan menemukan Jimin, dengan badan basah kuyup, tanpa kacamata dan rambut berantakannya.

Jimin berlari ke pojok dimana Yoongi meringkuk sendirian. Dengan refleks, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya.

Jantung Jimin serasa di remas dengan kuat melihat Yoongi nya yang suka membentak dan keras kepala itu terlihat begitu rapuh hingga meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya. Tapi tanpa Yoongi minta pun Jimin memang akan selalu memeluknya.

"Jimin... hiks..." Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin dan menangis pelan.

"Aku disini... Tenanglah sayang..." Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan.

Pemuda manis itu masih menggenggam erat bagian dada seragam basah milik Jimin. Seolah tidak rela jika ia di tinggalkan sendiri.

Jimin melepaskan sejenak pelukannya pada Yoongi yang sempat merengut kecewa. Tapi jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi "Kau akan sakit jika memeluk ku yang basah kuyup begini."

Dan tanpa aba aba, jimin melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Yoongi mendadak merona melihat jimin yang topless itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Kau akan sakit jika memeluk seragamku yang basah. Seragam mu masih kering kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan melihat Jimin duduk di sebelahnya. Jimin yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi ia lihat di tempat tidur. Dengan tubuh kekar itu. Wajah itu...

"Kemarilah. Aku tau kau lelah." Jimin menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi duduk di pangkuannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoongi berpidah ke pangkuan Jimin dengan posisi menyamping. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin yang langsung memeluknya protektif.

"Tidurlah... aku akan menjagamu.." Jimin mencium kening Yoongi.

Yang dicium hanya mengangguk. Kehangatan tubuh Jimin menyebar dengan cepat ke dalam dirinya. Dan dengan lullaby yang di nyanyikan Jimin serta usapan di lengannya, Yoongi tertidur.

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Aku apdet kilat kaaaaan /cium Yoongi/

Ini kependekan kah? Mianhae T.T semoga ini bisa memuaskan kalian ya :'D amin~ nah udah tau kan kenapa Jimin jadi cupu? Waktu kecil sempet berandalan. Tapi Yoongi ngga suka. Makanya dia jadi cupu aja gitu~ btw aku mau juga di pangku Jimin T.T (?)


	6. Chapter 6

Our Dilemma Kiss

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi atau remake dari manga 17sai kiss to Dilemma.

.

,,,

.

"Eumh..."

Yoongi merasa terusik oleh sinar matahari pagi yang seperti memaksa kedua mata cantik nya terbuka. Ia mengerjap ngerjap pelan dan melihat sekeliling untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ini bukan kamarku..." gumamnya pelan. Ia mencoba bergerak namun ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Jimin?"

Yoongi ingin menjerit ketika melihat tubuh Jimin yang topless itu sedang memeluknya erat. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia menangis dan Jimin memeluknya. Yoongi pun segera menyingkirkan lengan Jimin yang masih setia memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Tunggu...

Kenapa badan bocah ini terasa panas sekali? Yoongi langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jimin.

"Astaga dia demam! Ini pasti karena dia hujan hujanan kemarin! Dasar." Yoongi mengomel dan bangkit dari pangkuan Jimin. Ia mencari jaket dan kemeja seragam bocah itu.

"Jaket nya masih sangat basah... tapi seragam nya sudah lumayan kering..." gumam Yoongi. Ia kembali ke Jimin berniat untuk membangunkan dan memakaikan seragam itu.

"Jimin..." Yoongi menepuk pelan pipi Jimin yang sukses membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya. Pandangannya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya pucat. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Gara gara dia, orang yang dia sayangi jadi sakit seperti ini..

Apa? Orang yang dia sayangi?

Yoongi tertegun dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Orang yang aku sayangi? Batin nya lagi. Namun jika mengingat bagaimana refleksnya memeluk Jimin bahkan menggumamkan nama itu saat dia ketakutan, Yoongi rasa kata 'sayang' memang cocok.

"Yoongi hyung..."

Suara Jimin membuyarkan semua lamunan Yoongi. "Pakai seragam mu. Ayo kita pulang.."

Jimin mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia memakai seragamnya dan berdiri. Yoongi membantunya berjalan karena Jimin terlihat sangat pucat dan seolah bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu? Aku akan memanggil taksi saja..."

Jimin mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponsel nya pada Yoongi. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan berdenyut denyut saat ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian taksi yang Yoongi pesan pun tiba. Ia membantu Jimin masuk dan duduk di sebelah Jimin. Sepanjang perjalanan, yang Jimin lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Yoongi.

"Sabarlah Jimin... kita akan segera sampai rumah..." Yoongi mengusap lengan Jimin yang ternyata memang penuh dengan otot. Yoongi sampai heran. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak mengetahui sosok asli Jimin?

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Yoongi tersentak. "Apa?"

Jimin tersenyum lemah dan berbisik lagi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya. Pipinya memerah dan hatinya menghangat saat mendengar Jimin mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

,,,

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha duduk tapi kepalanya masih terasa berat meski tidak separah tadi. Jimin melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ini kamarnya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah khawatir dan membawa nampan di tangannya. "Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Yoongi berjalan ke arah Jimin dan meletak kan nampan berisi bubur, segelas susu dan obat obatan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Jimin.

"Aku sudah lebih baik hyung.. Terima kasih..." Jimin menatap Yoongi.

"Ayo sarapan dulu. Aku susah payah membuatnya." Yoongi membantu Jimin duduk dan menyuapinya.

Hati Jimin mendadak berdebar. Yoongi memang sangat manis. Tapi melihat Yoongi benar benar mengurusnya seperti ini membuat jimin melupakan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Yoongi, Jimin, bisa kalian ke ruang makan?" Ibu Jimin tiba tiba masuk ke kamar itu tepat saat Jimin menghabiskan susunya.

Jimin mengangguk dan berdiri. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang makan. Jimin dan Yoongi terkejut saat ruangan itu penuh orang. Ah tidak penuh juga. Hanya ibu Jimin dan orang tua Yoongi. Tapi tetap saja itu mengundang tanya untuk Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Eomma, appa, aku sudah bilang kan akan menginap disini, kenapa kalian menyusul?" Yoongi bertanya bingung dan membantu Jimin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat? Sudah ku bilang Jimin itu tampan tanpa kacamata dan hoodie nya!" Ibu Yoongi bertepuk tangan heboh melihat Jimin yang 'asli'

"Aku tau yeobo. Mereka manis sekali. Ku rasa mereka sebaiknya pacaran atau menikah saja." Ayah Yoongi mengangguk setuju yang di ikuti gumaman gembira dari ibu Yoongi dan ibu Jimin.

"Kami memang berpacaran." Jimin menjawab sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi.

Orang tua Yoongi dan Jimin terlihat sngat kaget. Tapi kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Aah! Uri Yoongi dan Jimin! Waaah ini daebak! Lihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Aigoo aigoo manisnya!" Ibu Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi.

Semua orang di meja itu sibuk menggoda Yoongi. Dan jimin yang awalnya malu itu pun akhirnya ikut tertawa. Siapa yang tidak senang ketika bertahun tahun melakukan pendekatan dan akhirnya bisa memiliki?

"Aku selesai makan." Yoongi tiba tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan menghentak kan kakinya kesal.

"Eh, Yoongi hyung?" Jimin yang kaget melihat reaksi Yoongi itu langsung berdiri dan mengejarnya.

Ibu Yoongi menyesap teh di depannya. "Yoongi memang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi. Tapi tenang saja hahahaha"

.

,,,

.

"Hyung tunggu dulu..." Jimin meraih lengan Yoongi ketika pemuda itu hendak mengunci pintu rumahnya. Yoongi mendelik kesal.

"Apa?"

Jimin menghela nafas. "Ada apa?"

Yoongi mendengus dan berjalan melewati Jimin menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku mengatakan kita berpacaran?" Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kita kan memang tidak berpacaran!" Tanpa sadar Yoongi membalik kan badannya dan membentak tepat di wajah Jimin.

Jimin terpaku seketika. "Tapi.. ku pikir.. saat di taksi tadi.."

Yoongi jadi serba salah. Ia sama sekali tisak berniat membentak Jimin. Ia hanya kesal dengan ledekan orang tua mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Sekarang Yoongi hanya mampu menunduk dan menatap lantai.

"Maaf... ku pikir... yah kupikir setidaknya kau merasakan yang ku rasakan. Haha tapi tidak mungkin Min Yoongi menyukai Park Jimin yang culun ini hahaha" Jimin tertawa hambar.

"Jimin... aku..."

"Hahahaha lupakan saja. Aku akan meluruskan hal ini pada orang tua mu. Kau santai saja hyung." Jimin menepuk pelan kepala yoongi.

"Tidak. Tunggu, kau salah... Maksudku itu..." Yoongi berusaha menahan lengan Jimin yang sudah berbalik dan menjauh.

"Sudahlah Min Yoongi." Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yoongi. Dengan lembut, ia melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari lengannya.

"Tapi..." Yoongi berusaha berbicara dengan Jimin. Tapi pemuda itu sudah berlalu pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

.

,,,

.

Jimin menatap danau di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Di sore yang dingin ini ia bahkan hanya mengenakan kaus tipis tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Menampilkan otot otot lengannya.

"Min Yoongi..." gumamnya pelan.

Sudah berjam jam sejak sarapan bersama keluarga tadi, dan Yoongi menolaknya, Jimin hanya berdiam diri disini. Melamun sambil sesekali melempari danau itu dengan kerikil di sekitarnya.

"Ku pikir dia mencintaiku... perjuanganku bertahun tahun ini... ah Min Yoongi..." gumamnya.

Tak terasa, matahari semakin menghilang dan hari mulai gelap. Tapi Jimin tidak bergeming. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk bangkit dari sana meski ia yakin ibunya akan mengomel karena dia menghilang tiba tiba sejak pagi.

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya dan menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah memerah dan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Hyung?"

Jimin segera berdiri dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoongi. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, Yoongi sudah terlebih dulu berlari dan menubruknya. Tangan mungil Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh!" Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin.

"Wae hyung?" Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. "Kenapa kau mengumpatiku?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Tapi Jimin merasakan baju nya mulai basah di bagian dada.

"Aku tidak menangis! Jadi diamlah!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Ia masih mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu..."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Ffn error ya? Kok aku apdet there's no tomorrow for us ngga keluar '^' jangan jangan apdetan ini ngga keluar juga? Hiks T.T

Btw maaf jadinya fluff banget -.- pingin berusaha bikin potek tapi jadinya malah fluff... maafkaaaaannnn /kubur diri sama Yoongi.

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
